High School: Part II
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Head cheerleader Kate tries to win back her ex-Tony from Ziva in time for their senior prom! Follow on from NCIS: High School but you do not need to read this. Enjoy.


Kate sat at her family's large breakfast table staring at Ziva as she ate, she had ruined everything. Kate chewed her toast violently as she watched Ziva laugh at her Mr Todd's joke. Ziva's presence in her house was a constant reminder of her social failing, thanks to Ziva Kate was now approaching the end of her final year and she was single. She had had the perfect senior year lined up and Ziva had screwed everything up for her.

There was only three months till prom and she hadn't managed to get Ziva out of her life yet. It had been a whole month since Tony had caught Kate in a lie and dumped her hot arse on the spot for the stupid foreign exchange student that was in the room next to hers.

Of course Kate could easily get _another_ date to prom... But Tony was _the_ date! To guarantee her crown she _needed_ him as her date! It was all Ziva's fault that her popularity was under threat at the moment, what sort of popular babe loses their boyfriend to a stupid foreigner. Okay, she was a pretty stupid foreigner but she was still no Kate Todd, student council president, head cheerleader and future prom queen.

It was just wrong, the head cheerleader is meant to go to prom with the captain of the football team, Kate knew she had to get rid of Ziva. Kate figured that is she apologised for lying and pointed out the insanity of his choice that he would come round, if not she would have to resort to more drastic measures. What was the point of being the most popular girl in school if she couldn't even get the most popular guy in school to be her date? She could not lose to Ziva!

At first Kate tried to get Ziva out of the state by talking to her liaison with her school in wherever she came from, but this didn't work out. Kate did think it was a bit weird that the liaison was so uptight, he was really military like, but more on point he said he would not kick Ziva out of the school. Although Kate didn't know this, Ziva had already spoken to her liaison about Kate's vendetta, although she left out the part about Tony being involved. Her father would be furious if he knew she had been involved with an American jock. Kate clearly had no idea that Ziva was Mossad in training, she was just on a break now to work on her fluency in English.

Kate was also putting more effort into her appearance, well if that was possible. She rearranged every cheerleading practice to coincide with the football teams practice so they could see them train, but most importantly she organised the football/cheerleader after parties, which Kate made sure were invite only. The first one was tonight.

Kate arrived fashionably late to the party to find it in full swing, she was glad to see everyone drinking and having a good time. Everything was easier when the audience was drunk. It was clear early on in the night that Tony wanted nothing to do with her. She had tried all of her moves, the hair flick, the bend and snap, she 'accidentally' rubbed up against him a few times, she had flirted with absolutely every guy in the room at least twice but still nothing. It was time for plan B.

Having dated Tony for six months she knew him, which is why it was so weird when it turned 11pm Tony was still completely sober laughing with his friends. Her Tony was never sober on a weekend. Kate feigned being dizzy before excusing herself to the bathroom, she couldn't believe she was going to do this. It was a perfect plan, Tony could never refuse a damsel in distress, she feigned stumbling as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Kate quickly stuck two of her fingers down her throat, but when she gagged she pulled them out, it was a horrid feeling. But knowing Tony was approaching she put her fingers back in and held them this time, it did not take long for the gag reaction to have its desired effect. Kate heard Tony press the door she had left ajar open, and made sure she made extra gagging noises even though she had finished being sick.

"Kate are you okay?" Tony asked sincerely.

Due to the discomfort of what she had just done her eyes were already a little puffy and she had tears falling on her cheek, it had truly been disgusting and an experience she never planned on repeating.

"I'm fine," Kate answered truthfully but in a way that Tony would suspect as a lie. With the back of her finger she wiped her some of the tears on her cheek, she fumbled in her purse, "I am just getting my keys so I can go home."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Tony insisted like she knew he would. Tony would never let someone drive home drunk.

Tony helped Kate off the floor, still acting drunk she slurred, "I am fine, I can drive Tony. Don't you have a girlfriend to take out?"

"I am driving you home and Ziva is fine," Tony insisted as they made it through the lounge. Tony farewelled all his football friends.

Tony carefully helped Kate into the front seat of his car, buckling her seatbelt before making his way to the driver's seat. "Where is your phone?" Tony asked.

Kate passed her phone to Tony, who texted Kate's parents telling them that she was staying at her friend's house. Tony then used his phone to call Ziva asking her to cover for Kate, "she can sleep it off at mine."

Kate couldn't help but smile to herself as Tony hung up the phone and started the engine, "I will bring you back to get your car in the morning."

"Thanks Tony," she whispered as she pretended to rest her eyes. "I love you," she whispered as she yawned and feigned sleeping as Tony pulled out of the driveway.

Tony drove silently, occasionally glancing over at his sleeping ex girlfriend. He had always loved watching her sleep, it was the only time she was truly genuine. The stupid thing was that even though Kate had lied to him when they were together, he did still have real feelings towards her. He couldn't help it, although they hadn't been together that long their entire high school life and rise to senior popularity seemed to be leading towards these coming months, the last few months of school. Even though they were not together it was still pretty likely they would be prom king and queen and have their dance.

Things had been going well with Ziva, but even when their relationship had started it had felt doomed, mostly because they both knew it had to end. She was only allowed to stay for a few weeks after graduation before flying home.

When they arrived at Tony's house he pulled into the garage before he got out and went to get the door for Kate who was still asleep, he gently undid her seatbelt, sliding one hand behind her back and the other under her legs. He lifted her in cradle position and carried her to open door into the house, he closed the garage door by pressing the button near the internal door, the noise cause Kate to awaken. "Tony?" She asked.

"I'm here Kate," Tony assured her, it was odd seeing Kate drunk, normally she was reasonably composed at parties. She had to be drunk enough to be fun but sober enough to be composed, thankfully for her a few of her minions would happily drive her home when ever needed. Kate was quite skilled at exaggerating her intoxication.

Tony didn't even struggle when he carried her up the stairs; it was not the first time he had done this. He gave her a clean shirt to wear but she insisted that he help her change, he respectfully did so, careful not to look. Kate couldn't believe this, how was Tony helping her get changed and not peaking at all?

"You can sleep in my bed," Tony explained, Kate seemed to have sobered up a little. "I'm having a shower then going to sleep in the guest room if you need me."

Tony did as he said, however when he went to go to the spare room he found it wasn't empty. Kate was under the covers, "I don't want to be alone. Can you stay with me?"

Tony reluctantly agreed, after changing into his boxers he climbed into bed setting an alarm on his phone. "Night," he said simply as he drifted off to sleep. Little did Tony know that once he was asleep Kate had reached over him and turned his alarm off, she had heard him mention that he had plans with Ziva in the morning.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned as she knocked on his bedroom door, when he didn't answer she had let herself in. Anthony DiNozzo senior had told her that Tony would be in his room, which apparently was not true. The bed hadn't been slept in but she did notice some women's clothing in the corner on the floor. Clothing that wasn't hers. She knew he had driven Kate last night because she was drunk, but she was suddenly suspicious of both of their actions. It wasn't like Kate to get drunk.

Hoping Tony had a house guest that just got changed in his room she made her way down the hall and entered the guestroom closest to Tony's.

"Tony?" She asked as she knocked and entered the room.

"Zee?" Tony responded in a drowsy state, he wonder what she was doing here this early.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" Tony asked, noticing the light coming in the window.

"You didn't pick me up at ten, so I came to see if you are okay."

Tony climbed out of his bed and went to give his girlfriend a hug, "Morning Zee."

"You probably should greet this morning's date when you still smell of last night's," Ziva said clearly unimpressed, referring to the faint smell of Kate's perfume.

Kate whose head was visible on her pillow was awake, but the others didn't know it. She yawned before saying, "Tony sweetie are you there?"

"I'm here Kate," Tony said dully. He knew this didn't look good sharing a bed with his ex, but it had been completely innocent. "Don't call me sweetie."

"Sorry,"Kate apologised, she hadn't lifted her head yet so she hadn't seen Ziva, but she had heard her hostile tones. Pretending she didn't know that Ziva was there she asked, "have you seen my underwear?"

Kate heard Ziva huff before storming out of the room. "Really Katie?" Tony asked before chasing after his girlfriend. He couldn't believe Kate would try to mess up his relationship with Ziva, well normally he would, but he didn't expect it when he had only last night looked after her.

"Ziva wait!" Tony yelled as he chased Ziva who was nearly at her car, "please."

"Tony I really don't care," she said simply. The odd thing was she didn't even look mad, more defeated.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Tony insisted as he held Ziva's car door for her.

"I know you didn't sleep with her," Ziva explained as she glanced towards the house. She saw Kate in an upstairs window watching them. It wasn't in Ziva's nature to give up without a fight, but she knew Kate would not quit and was it even worth it?

"Then why are you leaving? Just let me drop Kate back to pick up her car then we can go and have our day out like planned." Tony smiled trying to convince her.

"It's not worth it," Ziva said vaguely.

"What isn't?" Tony asked, confused and slightly offended.

"Us. I am leaving in just over four months anyway, we shouldn't make this any harder than it already is. You should take Kate to prom," Ziva insisted. Breaking up with Tony was more upsetting then she would ever let on, if her father knew he would be furious, both with her having an American boyfriend and her getting attached to him.

"What happened?" Kate asked when Tony entered his bedroom where she had just gotten redressed in last night's outfit.

"You just got me dumped," Tony frowned. "Happy?"

"I'm sorry Tony, but didn't I do you a favour? She obviously jumped to conclusions didn't she? But who can blame her, we were always good together." Kate smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

Tony pushed her arms off him in a downwards motions, "she doesn't think we slept together, because unlike you she trusts me. She dumped me because she knows you won't give up till you get your dream prom date."

Kate couldn't help but smile, "will you go to prom with me? I mean your date just did bail on you."

"I would say no, but Ziva pointed out you aren't going to stop making my love life hell unless I agree to be your date." Tony said slowly, he now understood why Ziva had looked so defeated.

"Not just my date, my boyfriend too," Kate said. To be the perfect prom she needed the perfect boyfriend, not just the perfect date.

Tony reluctantly agreed, by Monday the whole school new about the hottest item. Kate was suddenly big on PDA, holding his hand, kiss his neck and rubbing his thigh when they sat together at lunch. Tony couldn't believe how normal this all felt. Of course the rumours were circulating as to why he and Ziva broke up, most of them started by Kate's friends and not showing Ziva in a good light.

Tony had barely seen Ziva since she dumped him, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad. He did miss her, but he was also unhappy with how easily she had given up on him.

"I have paid for my dress, I am picking it up on Friday. Tony saw it and loved it didn't you Tony?" kate asked enthusiastically, her dream prom was back on track.

"Hmm," Tony agreed as he ate his lunch, he could see Ziva sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with a few of the local defence forces kids. She fitted in well with them in her cargo pants and tank tops, she looked like defence force barbie.

Kate put her hand in Tony's lap as she continued to talk to regain his attention, the last thing she needed was her boyfriends mind wandering. Tony snapped out of it, Ziva clearly didn't want to be with him.

After lunch Tony walked Kate to her class, one of his many duties as boyfriend, before heading to the library for private study. Finals were less than three months away. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when an arm reached out from behind the end of the locker bay and pulled him into an empty class room.

It was Ziva and she was now kissing him hungrily, it had only been a weekend but she had missed him so much. She knew he was mad at her for ending it but now she had her chance to explain.

"What is this?" Tony asked with a smile, he was confused but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"I was thinking we should play a game." Ziva said suggestively, "I have called it Special Agents Undercover. We will be undercover about being undercover." Ziva beamed.

"What do you mean?" Tony laughed, she looked very cute, clearly excited about this proposed game.

"Well Kate won't leave us alone unless you are with her, but I need to see you too. I only broke up with you because I needed Kate to believe we were over. If you want to be over, I understand, but I really hope you don't." Ziva explained.

"I think we can make this work Special Agent Ziva David, are you thinking operation prom sabotage?" Tony asked before kissing her.

After they parted Ziva nodded, "yes Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. That is exactly what I had in mind. Truck-ma is a bitch."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "it's karma Zee."

Apologies for any typos ect =P I am not known for taking care and writing slow =)

This was a request from Special Agent Tee-Vah, I hope you liked it =)


End file.
